Danganropa Hope of freedom
by Versus22
Summary: A alternate universe where the Sonic characters are replacing the Danganropa characters.
1. chapter 1

Sonic awoke in school. "Hello?" he Yelled, no response. He noticed something in his head.

"What is this?" Sonic asked himself looking at it. He turned it on.

"How the hell," he yelled he saw a picture of himself and text to the left side stating his height, weight, like and dislikes and even his blood type. Then he noticed something.

"Ultimate What the hell is that?" he ask himself. "Runner? Um… ok," he said as he noticed a piece of paper. He picked it up.

"Will all students go to the gym" it read.

Sonic then ran to the gym and open the door.

"Yo look a another one," someone said.

"That make 16 of us," someone else said.

"That means we can start the game!" A voice over the intercom said happily. A two-toned teddy bear appeared in front of the teens.

"My name is Monokuma," it said, "Please said your names and your ultimate,"

"Um… my name Miles Prower and this tablet says I'm the ultimate mechanic," a little orange fox said.

"Are you seriously doing what that thing said... fine I'm Knuckles and I'm the ultimate Boxer," a red echidna said.

"Cool my name is Amy Rose and the ultimate fan girl," a pink hedgehog said.

"Um ok then my name is Sally Acorn I'm the ultimate… princess" said a red head chipmunk.

"O… princess mmm… name's Jet and I'm the ultimate skateboarder" the green hawk said look at Sally creepily.

"Me me me next… I'm Bean the ultimate demolition expert" a tiny bird said.

"I guess I'm next I'm Fiona and I'm… ultimate lucky? that a load of shit!" a red fox said.

"My name is Big and I'm a cat… and the ultimate fisherman," a big cat said.

"My is Antoine and my ultimate is swordsmen," a blonde coyote said.

"Names Mina and I'm the ultimate rockstar," a pink hair mongoose said.

"Um… I'm Honey and I'm the ultimate clothes designer," a yellow cat said.

"I'm Marine mate and I'm the ultimate pirate," a small brown racoon said.

"Names Monkey Khan and I'm the ultimate warrior," a monkey said.

"I'm Cream the ultimate veterinarian," a tiny rabbit said.

"Um I'm Espio the ultimate… Ninja," a chameleon in the back said.

"I'm Silver the ultimate… wait what ???,"

"Good job everybody! Now the fun begins," Monokuma said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooo… who kind of fun?" Amy asked him.

"Up up up the best kind… you guys are going to play a killing game!" Monokuma said.

"What… killing?!" Honey said as she start to cry.

"Is this little shit serious," Knuckles yelled.

"Everyone shut up!" Monokuma said.

"Why would we play that game?" Amy said.

"I'm not asking you I'm telling you," Monokuma said.

"Ok then and what stopping me from doing this…" Amy said as she attacked Monokuma with her hammer. But Monokuma blew her up with his rocket launcher.

"That is" Monokuma said.

"Holy shit what the fuck!" Knuckles Yelled as see her remains.

"COOL! Do it again!" Bean said.

"Please don't and man do you want him to do that again? He might blow you up," Silver said to Bean.

"She's dead?" Sonic said look at her.

"Wait she a…" Tails said but then he gets cut off by Monokuma.

"The rule are on your ehandbook please read then," Monokuma said. "PS you can't leave this school until you get away with murder."

"This is seriously fuck up." Fiona said.

"Wait where do we sleep then?" Monkey Khan asked Monokuma.

"Dude somebody is dead," Fiona said to Monkey Khan.

"Who cares I not know her do you." Monkey Khan said. Monokuma told them where they're rooms were. They walk out of the gym and walked to there room's. Sonic open the door to his room, he then laid down on his bed.

"What the hell is happening to me" Sonic said to himself as he looked at the ceiling. Then after a few hours he fell asleep. The next day he heard a knock.

"Ugh… who there?" he asked as he woke up.

"It's me Silver, you slept in man," Silver said.

"What?" Sonic asked him as he open the door.

"O… did nobody tell you, we are going to meetup in this lunchroom place," Silver told him. He then showed him the place.

"Ok so you're not dead then," Fiona said sarcastically.

"That good," Sally said.

"Nobody told him," Silver said

"What I told Money Khan to tell you," Sally said.

"Sorry blue fuck face." Monkey Khan said.

"What did you said," Sonic said.

"So when are you people going to kill each other?" Monkey Khan asked.

"Kill?" Cream said as she cry.

"Yep when?" he said again.

"Stop being a asshole,"Miles yelled at him.

"Like I'm a asshole but a fucking mega asshole," Jet said.

"I telling the turn one of us is going to kill someone here and another one and another one until me and someone else, and then I fucking win," Monkey Khan said to Jet.

"Monkey Khan shut up!" Sally said.

"What are you a, fucking dumb," Monkey Khan said as walked out.

"So… what are we doing guys" Sonic said as him and Silver sit down.

"Eating what else do you do in a cafeteria," Jet said sarcastically.

"Not you start!" Sally said to Jet.

"We planning to split up and map is hell hole out" Sally said.

"Ok but how many per group?" Miles asked Sally.

"Two because then we know who kill who," Sally said to them.

"Who goes with who?" Mina asked her.

"Sonic and Miles, Big and Jet, Bean and Honey, Fiona and Marine, Antoine and Espio, Silver and Mina, Cream and Me and Knuckles,"

"Ok so are we going," Bean asked her.

"Now," Sally replied with. They start to look around

"So Sonic where are we looking," Miles said.

"What," Sonic said.

"That is your name right Sonic or was it Sanic," Miles said.

"It's Sonic like the fast food restaurant," Sonic said.

"Ok sorry I'm bad with names" Miles said.

"Ok let's go look around," Sonic said as they walk out of the room. Then they walked into the laundry room

"Hi there," Mina said as they walk in.

"Um Hi May and Bronze," Miles said.

"Miles I'm Mina," Mina said.

"And I'm silver" said Silver.

"Sorry," Tails said.

"It's ok," Mina said.

"So what are you two doing here?" Silver ask them.

"looking around," Sonic said.

"Ok then look around," Silver said.

"So Mina you're a rockstar?" Sonic asked Mina as he picks up a magazine and looks at it.

"Yep for two years and still going strong," Mina said.

"Cool so this is you right," Sonic said.

"Um… yes um… Sonic can I have that?" Mina asked him.

"Um… Ok there," Sonic heads her it

"Mina are you embarrassed of your fame or something?" Miles asked her.

"No um… it's something else Miles… I not want to talk about," she replies with.

"That ok you not have to hide anything for us," Sonic said to her.

"Thanks but I like to keep some things a secret," she said with a smile. They start to look around the laundry room.

"Um… Silver," Sonic said.

"What," Silver said.

"What was your talent again?" Sonic asked him.

"I don't know," Silver said.

"What?" Miles Yelled.

"It just shows three question marks," Silver said.

"I thought everyone had a talent that was here," Mina said.

"Wait do you remember anything Silver?" Sonic asked him.

"No," Silver said.

"Wait what?" Miles replied with.

"Everything I know about myself is from this ehandbook," Silver said to them.

"That weird," Miles said.

"It's fucked," Sonic said.

"You'll remember something eventually," Mina said.

"I hope so," Silver said.

"Ha… Sonic you never told us your talent," Miles said.

"O… sorry it's running" Sonic said to them.

"Um… I didn't think you are a track and field guy," Mina said.

"What that supposed to mean," Sonic said.

"Sorry you not look like that kind of guy, that's it," Mina said.

"Hay Sonic do you want to check out another room," Miles asked Sonic.

"Ok," Sonic said as they walk out of the room.

"Do you want to check out the public bathroom," Sonic asked him.

"What... no you're going alone with at one," Miles said.

"Ok but you better not getting murdered," Sonic said as he walked into the public bathrooms.

"Hi there Big's new friend," Big said.

"O… Hi there Big," Sonic said.

"Did you see Jet?" he asked.

"Wait he not with you," Sonic said.

"Nope," Big said.

"Is he in that room?" Sonic asked him.

"Nope he's outside," Big said.

"I didn't see him," Sonic said as he walked left the room.

"Jet?" Sonic Yelled.

"Hay what is it," Jet said as he walked up to him.

"Why aren't you it here?" Sonic asked him.

"He fucking boring," Jet said.

"Wait where Miles?" Sonic asked him.

"What the hell are you looking for him?" he asked.

"Are you serious it's for the same reason you should be with Big," Sonic said.

"It's like that monkey said…" Jet said but got cut off by someone yelling.

"Miles?!" Sally yelled. Sonic run over to then

"S.. Sonic?" Miles said. Miles then fell unconscious.

"Jet you mother fucker get the fuck over here!" Sonic yelled.

"Jet did this?" Sally asked Sonic.

"He was the only person out here so yes he did," he said.

"O… what's this did someone kill someone already," Monkey Khan said as he walked up to them.

"He's unconscious not dead," Sally said.

"So it's not murder it's attempt of murder that even better, that means more panic," Monkey Khan said.

"You are hands down the most fuck up person I've ever met in my life," Sonic said.

"O… thanks," Monkey Khan said.

"Get lost asshole!" Sonic yelled. Monkey Khan then smirks and walks away.

"Miles should be fine, if he gets a lot of rest," Sally said to Sonic. Sally and Sonic took Miles to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

After Sonic and Sally walk out of Miles they were greeted by Fiona.

"Um… hi Fiona," Sonic said.

"Hi Sonic, is he ok?" She asked them.

"He's fine," Sally said.

"Good thing, that fucking bear told me if someone dies we have to do is class trial thing," Fiona said.

"Class what?" Sonic asked.

"How did you find out about Miles," Sally asked her.

"Jet was talking to himself," Fiona said to her.

"Good to know," Sonic said himself.

"Fiona where is Marine?" Sally asked her.

"Marine went to her room, she was tired," Fiona said.

"Ok, so you and Sonic can have a look around, I'm going to make sure nothing happiness to Miles," Sally said.

"I guess I can put up with him," Fiona said.

"Um… where are we going?" Sonic asked her.

"I don't know or care," Fiona said.

"Hi there friend Big is looking for pet frog, named Froggy, have you…" Big said.

"No and piss off, come on Sonic," Fiona said as grabs his hand

"What the hell is with you?" Sonic asked her.

"Sorry I… um," Fiona said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked her.

"Can we trust you?" She asked him.

"Of course… wait we," he said.

"Me and my friends," Fiona said holding up a picture of her, Jet, Bean and some other kid.

"You three are friends?" Sonic said confused.

"Yep the three of us have been together since we where in diapers," Fiona said laughlin a little.

"Um so that how I know about the class trial, I didn't tell her about what happens in it," she said.

"What happens in it?" he asked.

"We have to find the murder, Aka: the blacken, and if we don't they get to leave as we all die, or if we do and then get executed and we all live," she said. Sonic look at her terrified

"This game is fuck," he said looking terrified at her.

"That fucking bear told Jet after what he did to Miles," she said.

"Up… up… up, hello there," Monokuma said as he walked up to them.

"What now," Fiona said.

"So you tell is moron but you not tell Sally or Big is there a reason for that?" Monokuma asked her.

"Shut up!" Sonic yelled.

"Big is fucking stupid and Sally is a… bitch," Fiona said.

"WOW, are we going to have a cat fight a this school?" Monokuma asked.

"Sonic let's go," Fiona said grab Sonic hand and walking him down the hallway.


End file.
